So Far Away
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: ChanBaek


T#a#k#e#.##

##

##

#A#u#t#h#o#r# #:# #C#h#o#i# #S#e#u#n#g# #W#o#o#k# #i#s#t#r#i# #G#D#Z#e#l#o#.##

#C#a#s#t# #:##  
#P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#.##  
#B#y#u#n# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#.##  
#C#h#o#i# #J#o#o#n#h#o#n#g#/#Z#e#l#o#.##  
#D#o# #K#y#u#n#g#s#o#o#.##  
#M#o#o#n# #J#o#n#g#u#p#.##  
#K#i#m# #J#o#n#g#i#n#/#K#a#i#.##

#G#e#n#r#e# #:# #R#o#m#a#n#c#e#,# #S#a#d#.##

#W#a#r#n#i#n#g# #:# #T#Y#P#O#!# #Y#A#O#I#!##

#S#u#n#m#a#r#y# #:# #'#'#a#k#u# #b#e#n#a#r#-#b#e#n#a#r# #m#e#n#c#i#n#t#a#i#m#u#,# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #m#e#n#c#i#n#t#a#i#m#u#'#'##

##  
#N#o#t#e#:# #h#u#k#s# #k#a#l#i#a#n# #t#a#u# #a#k#u# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #m#e#n#g#g#i#l#a#i# #G#D# #d#a#n# #Z#e#l#o#?# #K#u# #m#o#h#o#n# #d#o#a#k#a#n# #a#k#u# #b#e#r#j#o#d#o#h# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #g#d#z#e#l#o# ###p#l#a#k#.##  
#A#b#a#i#k#a#n# #c#u#r#h#a#t#a#n# #g#a#j#e#k#u# #d#i# #a#t#a#s#.##

#.##

#.##

#.##

##  
#W#a#j#a#h#n#y#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k#,# #m#a#n#i#s# #d#a#n# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #a#n#g#g#u#n#,# #p#a#d#a#h#a#l# #d#i#a# #a#d#a#l#a#h# #s#e#o#r#a#n#g# #l#a#k#i#-#l#a#k#i#,# #t#a#p#i# #k#e#n#a#p#a# #b#i#s#a# #d#i#a# #t#e#l#a#h#i#r# #b#e#g#i#t#u# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #m#e#l#e#b#i#h#i# #c#a#n#t#i#k#n#y#a# #s#e#o#r#a#n#g# #w#a#n#i#t#a#,# #b#u#k#a#n#!# #B#u#k#a#n# #a#k#u# #m#e#l#e#b#i#h#-#l#e#b#i#h#k#a#n# #t#a#p#i# #i#t#u# #m#e#m#a#n#g# #k#e#n#y#a#t#a#a#n#.# #A#k#u# #s#a#j#a# #h#e#r#a#n# #k#e#n#a#p#a# #b#i#s#a# #a#d#a# #l#e#l#a#k#i# #y#a#n#g# #s#e#c#a#n#t#i#k# #w#a#n#i#t#a# #s#e#p#e#r#t#i# #d#i#a#,# #a#p#a# #k#a#l#i#a#n# #i#n#g#i#n# #t#a#u# #s#i#a#p#a# #n#a#m#a#n#y#a#?# #Y#u#p#.# #S#a#y#a# #y#a#k#i#n# #a#n#d#a# #s#u#d#a#h# #t#a#u# #s#i#a#p#a# #l#e#l#a#k#i# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #y#a#n#g# #a#k#u# #m#a#k#s#u#d#,# #d#i#a# #a#d#a#l#a#h# #B#y#u#n# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#.# #N#a#m#j#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #k#e#t#u#r#u#n#a#n# #j#e#p#a#n#g# #d#a#r#i# #s#a#n#g# #i#b#u# #d#a#n# #a#y#a#h#n#y#a# #a#s#l#i# #o#r#a#n#g# #k#o#r#e#a#,# #n#e#g#r#i# #y#a#n#g# #t#e#r#k#e#n#a#l# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #s#e#b#u#t#a#n# #n#e#g#a#r#a# #g#i#n#s#e#n#g# #a#p#a# #k#a#u# #t#a#u#?##  
#P#a#r#a#s#n#y#a# #b#e#g#i#t#u# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #m#e#n#u#r#u#n# #d#a#r#i# #s#a#n#g# #i#b#u#,# #h#a#n#y#a# #k#e#l#a#m#i#n#n#y#a# #s#a#j#a# #y#a#n#g# #m#e#n#u#r#u#n# #d#a#r#i# #s#a#n#g# #a#y#a#h#,# #l#e#l#a#k#i#.##  
#N#a#m#j#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #i#t#u# #s#e#d#a#n#g# #a#s#i#k# #b#e#r#k#u#t#a#t# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #a#l#a#t# #m#o#d#e#r#n# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#r#n#a#m#a# #l#a#p#t#o#p#,# #j#a#r#i#-#j#a#r#i# #l#e#n#t#i#k# #i#t#u# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #l#i#n#c#a#h#n#y#a# #b#e#r#m#a#i#n# #d#i# #k#e#y#b#o#a#r#d# #y#a#n#g# #m#e#l#e#n#g#k#a#p#i# #l#a#p#t#o#p# #m#a#h#a#l# #t#e#r#s#e#b#u#t#.##  
#M#e#m#a#n#g#n#y#a# #a#p#a# #y#a#n#g# #g#a#d#i#s# #i#t#u# #l#a#k#u#k#a#n#?# #M#e#n#g#e#r#j#a#k#a#n# #t#u#g#a#s# #k#u#l#i#a#h#k#a#h#?# #A#h# #s#e#p#e#r#t#i#n#y#a# #k#i#t#a# #s#a#l#a#h#,# #t#e#r#n#y#a#t#a# #g#a#d#i#s# #i#t#u# #s#e#d#a#n#g# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #f#o#t#o# #s#a#l#a#h# #s#a#t#u# #m#e#m#b#e#r# #B#o#y# #B#a#n#d# #B#.#A#.#P# #y#u#p#.# #B#.#A#.#P# #r#o#o#k#i#e# #y#a#n#g# #p#a#l#i#n#g# #b#e#r#s#i#n#a#r# #p#a#d#a# #t#a#h#u#n# #i#n#i# #d#a#n# #m#e#n#d#a#p#a#t# #b#a#n#y#a#k# #p#e#n#g#h#a#r#g#a#a#n# #d#a#r#i# #n#a#s#i#o#n#a#l# #m#a#u#p#u#n# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#s#i#o#n#a#l#,# #s#i#a#p#a# #y#a#n#g# #d#i# #g#e#m#a#r#i# #o#l#e#h# #n#a#m#j#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #i#n#i#?# #L#e#a#d#e#r# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#r#w#a#j#a#h# #s#a#n#g#a#r# #t#a#p#i# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #i#t#u#k#a#h#?# #A#h# #t#e#r#n#y#a#t#a# #s#a#l#a#h# #l#a#g#i#,# #d#i#a# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #s#a#l#a#h# #s#a#t#u# #r#a#p#p#e#r# #B#.#A#.#P# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#r#n#a#m#a# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #(#a#n#g#g#a#p# #a#j#a# #c#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #m#e#m#b#e#r# #b#a#p# #:#D#)#.##  
#P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#,# #n#a#m#j#a# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #y#a#n#g# #m#e#m#p#u#n#y#a#i# #t#i#n#g#g#i# #k#u#r#a#n#g# #l#e#b#i#h# #1#8#5#c#m# #i#t#u# #b#e#r#h#a#s#i#l# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #t#e#r#g#i#l#a#-#g#i#l#a# #d#a#n# #b#e#r#a#k#h#i#r# #m#e#n#j#a#d#i# #f#a#n#s# #f#a#n#a#t#i#c#n#y#a#,# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #t#a#l#e#n#t#a#n#y#a# #y#a#n#g# #t#a#k# #b#i#s#a# #d#i#a#n#g#g#a#p# #r#e#m#e#h#,# #o#h# #l#i#h#a#t#l#a#h# #g#a#y#a# #n#g#e#-#r#a#p# #n#y#a#,# #s#u#n#g#g#u#h# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t# #p#a#r#a# #k#a#u#m# #w#a#n#i#t#a# #t#e#r#p#e#s#o#n#a#,# #a#p#a#l#a#g#i# #w#a#j#a#h#n#y#a# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#g#i#t#u# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #d#a#n# #m#a#n#l#y#,# #o#k# #m#u#n#g#k#i#n# #B#B# #k#o#r#e#a# #i#t#u# #t#e#r#k#e#n#a#l# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #d#a#n#d#a#n#a#n# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #y#a#n#g# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #t#a#p#i# #t#i#d#a#k# #m#e#n#g#u#n#g#k#a#p# #f#a#k#t#a# #b#a#h#w#a# #a#d#a# #j#u#g#a# #y#a#n#g# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #d#a#n# #m#a#n#l#y# #s#e#p#e#r#t#i# #B#i#g#b#a#n#g# #a#t#a#u# #b#a#n#y#a#k# #y#a#n#g# #l#a#i#n#n#y#a# #y#a#n#g# #g#e#n#t#l#e# #b#u#k#a#n#?##

#'#'#k#e#n#a#p#a# #d#i#a# #b#e#g#i#t#u# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #T#u#h#a#n#?#'#'# #g#u#m#a#m# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #b#e#r#t#a#n#y#a# #p#a#d#a# #d#i#r#i#n#y#a# #s#e#n#d#i#r#i#,# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #m#a#t#a# #i#n#d#a#h#n#y#a# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#n#a#h# #b#e#r#h#e#n#t#i# #m#e#m#a#n#d#a#n#g# #w#a#j#a#h# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #y#a#n#g# #i#a# #j#a#d#i#k#a#n# #s#e#b#a#g#a#i# #w#a#l#p#a#p#e#r# #l#a#p#t#o#p#n#y#a#.##

#'#'#d#i# #d#u#n#i#a# #i#n#i# #p#a#s#t#i# #t#i#d#a#k# #a#d#a# #y#a#n#g# #t#i#d#a#k# #m#u#n#g#k#i#n# #b#u#k#a#n#?# #T#a#p#i# #a#p#a# #b#i#s#a# #s#u#a#t#u# #s#a#a#t# #n#a#n#t#i# #e#n#g#k#a#u# #m#e#n# #t#a#k#d#i#r#k#a#n#k#u# #b#e#r#j#o#d#o#h# #d#e#n#g#a#n#n#y#a# #T#u#h#a#n#?#'#'##

#B#e#r#t#a#n#y#a# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #s#i#a#p#a#,# #n#t#a#h# #t#i#d#a#k# #t#a#u#,# #d#i#a# #h#a#n#y#a# #b#e#r#g#u#m#a#m# #d#a#n# #b#e#r#h#a#r#a#p#,# #a#p#a#k#a#h# #m#u#n#g#k#i#n# #i#t#u# #b#i#s#a# #t#e#r#j#a#d#i#?# #T#a#p#i# #d#i#a# #k#a#n# #n#a#m#j#a#?# #H#e#y# #j#a#n#g#a#n# #s#a#l#a#h# #s#a#n#g#k#a# #d#u#l#u#,# #z#a#m#a#n# #s#e#k#a#r#a#n#g# #k#a#n# #b#a#n#y#a#k# #p#a#s#a#n#g#a#n# #s#e#s#a#m#a# #j#e#n#i#s#,# #d#a#n# #i#t#u# #t#e#r#l#i#h#a#t# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #i#m#u#t#,# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #j#u#g#a# #m#e#m#p#e#r#c#a#y#a#i# #i#t#u#,# #s#e#b#a#b# #d#i#a# #k#a#n# #2#m#i#n# #K#y#u#M#i#n# #Y#u#n#J#a#e# #s#h#i#p#p#e#r#,# #j#i#k#a# #a#d#a# #w#a#k#t#u# #j#u#g#a# #i#a# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t# #f#f# #t#e#n#t#a#n#g# #m#e#r#e#k#a#,# #d#a#n# #d#i#a# #p#e#r#n#a#h# #m#e#n#d#e#n#g#a#r# #b#e#r#i#t#a# #b#a#h#w#a# #m#a#n#t#a#n# #C#h#a#n#Y#e#o#l# #j#u#g#a# #n#a#m#j#a# #t#a#p#i# #d#i#a# #t#i#d#a#k# #t#a#u# #s#i#a#p#a#,# #b#u#k#a#n#n#y#a# #i#t#u# #p#e#l#u#a#n#g# #j#u#g#a# #b#u#k#a#n#?##  
#A#h# #k#i#t#a# #l#i#h#a#t# #s#a#j#a#.##

#'#'#h#a#y#o#o#o#!#!# #L#a#g#i# #a#p#a#a#a#a#?#'#'# ##

#K#a#g#e#t#,# #d#i#a# #b#e#n#a#r#-#b#e#n#a#r# #t#e#r#k#e#j#u#t# #s#a#a#t# #s#a#h#a#b#a#t#n#y#a# #p#e#c#i#n#t#a# #c#a#m#e#r#a# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#r#n#a#m#a# #C#h#o#i# #J#o#o#n#H#o#n#g# #a#t#a#u# #k#e#r#a#p# #d#i# #s#a#p#a# #Z#e#l#o# #i#t#u# #m#e#n#g#a#g#e#t#n#y#a# #d#a#n# #i#t#u# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t#n#y#a# #a#k#h# #u#n#t#u#n#g# #s#a#j#a# #d#i#a# #t#i#d#a#k# #m#e#m#p#u#n#y#a#i# #p#e#n#y#a#k#i#t# #j#a#n#t#u#h#,# #s#u#d#a#h# #l#u#p#a#k#a#n# #s#a#j#a#.##

#'#'#Z#e#l#o#-#y#a#,# #k#a#u# #m#e#n#g#a#g#e#t# #k#a#n#k#u#!#'#'# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #b#e#r#u#j#a#r# #k#e#s#a#l# #d#a#n# #m#e#m#b#i#a#r#k#a#n# #Z#e#l#o# #m#e#r#e#k#a#n# #d#i#r#i#n#y#a#,# #s#u#d#a#h# #t#a#k# #h#e#r#a#n# #l#a#g#i#.# #Z#e#l#o# #s#e#l#a#l#u# #m#e#m#b#a#w#a# #C#a#m#e#r#a# #p#e#r#e#k#a#m#n#y#a# #k#e#m#a#n#a#-#m#a#n#a# #d#a#n# #s#e#l#a#l#u# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #d#i#r#i#n#y#a#,# #i#t#u# #a#d#a#l#a#h# #h#o#b#i# #n#a#m#j#a# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #n#a#n# #p#u#t#i#h# #i#t#u#.##  
#Z#e#l#o# #j#u#g#a# #a#s#l#i# #o#r#a#n#g# #k#o#r#e#a#,# #c#u#m#a# #k#e#d#u#a# #o#r#a#n#g# #t#u#a#n#y#a# #m#e#m#p#u#n#y#a#i# #s#a#h#a#m# #p#e#r#u#s#a#h#a#a#n# #d#i# #n#e#g#r#i# #s#a#k#u#r#a# #i#n#i# #s#e#h#i#n#g#g#a# #i#a# #m#a#u# #t#a#k# #m#a#u# #h#a#r#u#s# #m#e#n#e#t#a#p# #j#u#a# #d#i# #j#e#p#a#n#g# #i#n#i#.##  
#D#a#r#i# #s#m#p# #h#i#n#g#g#a# #k#u#l#i#a#h# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #s#u#d#a#h# #m#e#m#a#n#g# #b#e#r#s#a#h#a#b#a#t#,# #s#e#l#a#i#n# #r#u#m#a#h# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#r#t#e#t#a#n#g#g#a#a#n# #d#a#n# #j#u#g#a# #s#a#a#t# #i#n#i# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #s#a#t#u# #k#a#m#p#u#s#,# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t# #p#e#r#i#k#a#t#a#n# #s#a#h#a#b#a#t# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #s#e#m#a#k#i#n# #e#r#a#t#.##  
#Z#e#l#o# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#n#a#h# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #d#i#r#i#n#y#a#,# #d#i#a# #h#a#n#y#a# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #d#a#n# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #a#p#a# #y#a#n#g# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #k#e#r#j#a#k#a#n# #s#e#r#t#a# #p#e#m#a#n#d#a#n#g#a#n# #s#e#k#e#l#i#l#i#n#g#n#y#a# #j#i#k#a# #i#t#u# #m#e#m#a#n#g# #i#n#d#a#h# #d#a#r#i# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#,# #t#a#p#i# #s#a#y#a#n#g# #t#i#d#a#k# #a#d#a# #y#a#n#g# #l#e#b#i#h# #i#n#d#a#h# #d#a#r#i# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #m#e#n#u#r#u#t# #Z#e#l#o#.##

#'#'#y#a#!# #B#o#c#a#h# #p#u#t#i#h#!# #B#i#s#a# #k#a#h# #k#a#u# #b#e#r#h#e#n#t#i# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m#k#u#?#'#'# #t#a#n#y#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #m#e#n#g#h#a#d#a#p# #k#a#m#e#r#a# #Z#e#l#o# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t# #b#o#c#a#h# #i#t#u# #s#e#m#a#k#i#n# #s#e#m#a#n#g#a#t# #m#e#r#e#k#a#n# #w#a#j#a#h# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #n#a#n# #k#e#s#a#l# #y#a#n#g# #a#d#a# #d#i#h#a#d#a#p#n#n#y#a# #i#n#i#,# #o#h# #s#u#n#g#g#u#h# #h#o#b#i# #y#a#n#g# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#n#a#h# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t#n#y#a# #b#o#s#a#n#.##

#'#'#t#i#d#a#k#'#'##

#'#'#t#e#r#s#e#r#a#h# #k#a#u# #s#a#j#a#'#'##

#'#'#h#e#y#,# #B#a#e#k#k#i#e# #j#a#n#g#a#n# #c#e#m#b#e#r#u#t#,# #k#a#u# #b#e#r#t#a#m#b#a#h# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #s#a#j#a#-#'#'##

#'#'#s#i#m#p#a#n# #b#u#a#l#a#n#m#u# #i#t#u# #C#h#o#i# #J#u#n#h#o#n#g#!#'#'##

#'#'#h#e#y#,# #a#k#u# #s#e#r#i#u#s#,# #l#i#h#a#t# #a#k#u# #b#a#w#a# #s#e#s#u#a#t#u#,# #a#y#o# #l#i#h#a#t# #i#n#i#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #Z#e#l#o# #s#e#m#b#a#r#i# #m#e#m#a#m#e#r#k#a#n# #d#u#a# #b#u#a#h# #k#a#r#t#u# #p#e#r#s#e#g#i# #p#a#n#j#a#n#g#,# #y#a#n#g# #s#e#p#e#r#t#i# #b#e#n#t#u#k# #t#i#k#e#t#,# #m#a#t#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #m#e#m#b#u#l#a#t# #l#e#b#a#r# #s#e#r#t#a# #b#e#b#i#n#a#r#-#b#i#n#a#r# #m#e#m#a#n#d#a#n#g# #b#e#n#d#a# #y#a#n#g# #a#d#a# #d#i# #t#a#n#g#a#n# #s#a#h#a#b#a#t#n#y#a# #i#n#i#.##

#'#'#Z#e#l#o# #y#a#!# #K#a#u# #m#e#m#b#e#l#i# #B#A#P# #l#i#v#e# #o#n# #e#a#r#t#h# #j#a#p#a#n#?#'#'# #t#a#n#y#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #t#a#k# #p#e#r#c#a#y#a#,# #Z#e#l#o# #m#e#n#g#a#n#g#g#u#k#,# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #s#e#g#e#r#a# #m#e#n#g#h#a#m#b#u#r# #d#a#n# #m#e#m#e#l#u#k# #t#u#b#u#h# #t#i#n#g#g#i# #Z#e#l#o# #y#a#n#g# #s#e#d#a#r#i# #t#a#d#i# #s#i#b#u#k# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m#,# #k#a#m#e#r#a#n#y#a# #s#e#l#a#l#u# #a#k#t#i#f# #d#a#n# #i#a# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#n#a#h# #u#n#t#u#k# #b#e#r#h#e#n#t#i# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #s#e#s#u#a#t#u# #t#e#r#u#t#a#m#a# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #s#i# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#.##

#'#'#k#a#l#a#u# #b#e#l#i# #d#u#a#?# #A#p#a# #y#a#n#g# #s#a#t#u# #i#n#i# #u#n#t#u#k#k#u# #Z#e#l#o#?#'#'# #t#a#n#y#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #m#e#m#e#r#k#a#n# #a#g#y#e#o#n#y#a# #a#g#a#r# #Z#e#l#o# #b#e#r#s#e#d#i#a# #m#e#m#b#e#r#i#k#a#n# #t#i#k#e#t# #V#I#P# #s#e#c#a#r#a# #c#u#m#a#-#c#u#m#a# #i#t#u# #k#e#p#a#d#a#n#y#a#.##

#'#'#t#e#n#t#u# #s#a#j#a#,# #k#a#u# #b#i#l#a#n#g# #k#a#u# #f#a#n#s# #b#e#r#a#t# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #t#e#r#u#t#a#m#a# #s#i# #t#i#a#n#g# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#,# #k#e#n#a#p#a# #k#e#u# #t#a#k# #m#e#m#b#e#l#i# #t#i#k#e#t#?#'#'# #s#i#n#d#i#r# #Z#e#l#o#,# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #m#e#r#e#n#g#u#t# #k#e#s#a#l# #d#a#n# #m#e#n#g#a#m#b#i#l# #s#a#l#a#h# #s#a#t#u# #t#i#k#e#t# #y#a#n#g# #a#d#a# #d#i# #s#e#b#e#l#a#h# #t#a#n#g#a#n# #Z#e#l#o#.##

#'#'#n#e#,# #r#e#n#c#a#n#a# #a#k#u# #m#a#u# #m#e#n#e#l#p#o#n# #a#p#p#a# #s#u#p#a#y#a# #a#p#p#a# #s#a#j#a# #y#a#n#g# #m#e#m#b#e#l#i#k#a#n#n#y#a#,# #t#a#p#i# #k#a#u# #s#u#d#a#h# #k#e#d#u#l#u#a#n# #y#a# #s#u#d#a#h#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #t#e#r#s#e#n#y#u#m# #l#i#m#a# #j#a#r#i#,# #Z#e#l#o# #t#e#r#s#e#n#y#u#m# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #y#a#n#g# #s#e#d#a#n#g# #i#a# #r#e#k#a#m# #t#a#n#p#a# #h#e#n#t#i#.##  
#A#s#a#l# # #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #b#a#h#a#g#i#a# #d#i#a# #j#u#g#a# #i#k#u#t# #B#a#h#a#g#i#a#,# #k#a#r#e#n#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #a#d#a#l#a#h# #s#e#g#a#l#a#n#y#a#.##

#'#'#a#k#u# #t#i#d#a#k# #s#a#b#a#r# #u#n#t#u#k# #b#e#r#t#e#m#u# #d#e#n#g#a#n#m#u# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#,# #p#a#s#t#i# #k#a#u# #a#k#a#n# #t#e#r#l#i#h#a#t# #l#e#b#i#h# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #j#i#k#a# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #l#a#n#g#s#u#n#g# #a#c#a#r#a#m#u#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #s#e#n#a#n#g#.##

#'#'#s#a#y# #i# #l#o#v#e# #u#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #Z#e#l#o# #m#e#n#g#a#h#a#d#a#p#k#a#n# #k#a#m#e#r#a#n#y#a# #t#e#p#a#t# #d#i#h#a#d#a#p#a#n# #w#a#j#a#h# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#,# #n#a#m#j#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #i#t#u# #t#e#r#s#e#n#y#u#m# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #m#a#n#i#s#.##

#'#'#i# #l#o#v#e# #u#'#'##

#-#i# #l#o#v#e# #u# #t#o#o#-##

##

#.##

##

#.##

##

#.##

##

#H#a#r#i# #y#a#n#g# #d#i# #t#u#n#g#g#u#-#t#u#n#g#g#u# #p#u#n# #t#i#b#a#,# #d#i#m#a#n#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #d#a#n# #Z#e#l#o# #y#a#n#g# #m#a#s#i#h# #s#e#t#i#a# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #b#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #a#p#a# #y#a#n#g# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #l#a#k#u#k#a#n# #d#i#a# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #k#a#m#e#r#a#n#y#a#,# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #s#u#d#a#h# #t#i#d#a#k# #r#i#s#i#h# #a#k#a#n# #s#a#h#a#b#a#t#n#y#a# #i#n#i#,# #k#a#r#e#n#a# #i#a# #m#e#m#a#n#g# #s#u#d#a#h# #t#e#r#b#i#a#s#a# #m#e#n#g#h#a#d#a#p#i# #h#o#b#i# #a#n#e#h# #s#a#h#a#b#a#t#n#y#a# #i#n#i#.##

#'#'#a#h# #b#a#g#i#a#n# #p#i#n#t#u# #V#I#P# #s#u#d#a#h# #d#i#b#u#k#a#,# #k#a#j#j#a# #Z#e#l#o#-#y#a#a#a#!#!#!#'#'# #t#e#r#i#a#k# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #s#e#m#a#n#g#a#t# #d#a#n# #m#e#n#a#r#i#k# #t#a#n#g#a#n# #Z#e#l#o# #m#a#s#u#k# #k#e#d#a#l#a#m# #p#i#n#t#u# #b#a#g#i#a#n# #k#u#r#s#i# #V#I#P#.##  
#P#o#s#i#s#i# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #s#e#k#a#r#a#n#g# #b#e#n#a#r#-#b#e#n#a#r# #d#e#k#a#t# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #p#a#n#g#g#u#n#g# #m#e#g#a#h# #i#t#u#,# #t#e#r#i#a#k#a#n# #m#e#n#g#g#e#m#a# #d#i#r#u#a#n#g#a#n# #b#e#s#a#r# #i#n#i# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #d#i#r#i#n#g#i# #m#u#s#i#c# #O#n#e# #S#h#o#t# #s#e#m#b#a#r#i# #m#e#n#u#n#g#g#u# #B#B# #y#a#n#g# #d#i#t#u#n#g#-#t#u#n#g#g#u# #t#a#m#p#i#l#.##

#'#'#y#a# #Z#e#l#o#!# #K#e#n#a#p#a# #k#a#u# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m#k#u#?# #L#e#b#i#h# #b#a#i#k# #k#a#u# #r#e#k#a#m# #p#a#n#g#g#u#n#g# #a#t#a#u# #f#a#n#s# #l#a#i#n#n#y#a#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #m#e#n#g#g#e#l#e#n#g#-#g#e#l#e#n#g#k#a#n# #k#e#p#a#l#a#n#y#a#.##

#-#k#a#u# #l#e#b#i#h# #i#n#d#a#h# #d#a#n# #a#k#u# #a#k#a#n# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m#m#u#-##

#Z#e#l#o# #t#e#r#s#e#n#y#u#m# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #t#a#m#p#a#k# #b#e#g#i#t#u# #a#n#t#u#s#i#a#s# #m#e#n#a#n#t#i# #b#i#a#s#n#y#a# #a#k#a#n# #t#a#m#p#i#l# #d#i#a#t#a#s# #p#a#n#g#g#u#n#g# #m#e#w#a#h# #i#n#i#.##

#'#'#a#a#a#a#a#!#!#!#!#'#'# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #b#e#r#t#e#r#i#a#k# #h#i#s#t#e#r#i#s# #s#a#a#t# #m#e#m#b#e#r# #B#A#P# #k#e#l#u#a#r# #d#a#n# #m#e#m#p#e#r#k#e#n#a#l#k#a#n# #d#i#r#i# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #m#a#s#i#n#g#-#m#a#s#i#n#g#.##  
#S#e#d#a#n#g#k#a#n# #Z#e#l#o#?# #B#u#k#a#n#n#y#a# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #a#r#t#i#s# #p#a#p#a#n# #i#t#u# #t#a#p#i# #i#a# #m#a#l#a#h# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#r#t#e#r#i#a#k# #m#e#n#y#e#b#u#t# #n#a#m#a# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#.##

#2# #j#a#m# #k#o#n#s#e#r# #b#e#s#a#r# #i#t#u# #b#e#r#l#a#n#g#s#u#n#g# #d#a#n# #s#e#k#a#r#a#n#g# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #s#e#r#t#a# #Z#e#l#o# #s#e#d#a#n#g# #m#e#n#g#a#n#t#r#i# #u#n#t#u#k# #m#e#n#d#a#p#a#t#k#a#n# #t#a#n#d#a# #t#a#n#g#a#n# #d#a#r#i# #p#a#r#a# #m#e#m#b#e#r#.##  
#Z#e#l#o# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#,# #d#a#n# #s#a#m#p#a#i#l#a#h# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #d#i#d#e#p#a#n# #a#r#t#i#s# #y#a#n#g# #i#a# #b#a#n#g#g#a#k#a#n# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#.##  
#S#e#d#a#n#g#k#a#n# #s#a#l#a#h# #s#a#t#u# #m#e#m#b#e#r# #B#A#P# #h#e#r#a#n# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #t#i#n#g#k#a#h# #Z#e#l#o#,# #d#i#a# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #d#a#n# #t#i#d#a#k# #m#e#m#i#n#t#a# #t#a#n#d#a# #t#a#n#g#a#n# #m#e#m#b#e#r# #a#t#a#u# #b#a#g#a#i#m#a#n#a#,# #d#i#a# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #n#a#m#j#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #y#a#n#g# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #s#u#m#r#i#n#g#a#h#n#y#a# #m#e#m#u#j#a# #k#e#t#a#m#p#a#n#a#n# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#.##

#'#'#k#a#j#j#a# #Z#e#l#o#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#,# #Z#e#l#o# #m#e#n#g#a#n#g#g#u#k# #d#a#n# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #s#e#l#a#m#a# #p#e#r#j#a#l#a#n#a#n#.##  
#D#i#m#a#n#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#n#a#h# #b#e#r#h#e#n#t#i# #b#e#r#c#e#l#o#t#e#h# #t#e#n#t#a#n#g# #p#e#m#b#i#c#a#r#a#a#n# #s#i#n#g#k#a#t#n#y#a# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #t#a#d#i#.##

#'#'#k#a#u# #t#a#u#,# #w#a#k#t#u# #t#a#d#i# #a#d#a#l#a#h# #w#a#k#t#u# #y#a#n#g# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #b#e#r#h#a#r#g#a# #b#a#g#i#k#u# #b#i#s#a# #b#e#r#t#a#t#a#p# #m#u#k#a# #l#a#n#g#s#u#n#g# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #w#a#j#a#h# #t#a#m#p#a#n#n#y#a# #Z#e#l#o#-#y#a#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #t#e#r#s#e#n#y#u#m# #d#a#n# #s#e#s#e#k#a#l#i# #m#e#m#e#l#u#k# #f#o#t#o# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #y#a#n#g# #t#e#l#a#h# #d#i#t#a#n#d#a# #t#a#n#g#a#n#i# #o#l#e#h# #s#a#n#g# #a#r#t#i#s# #t#a#d#I#.##  
#Z#e#l#o# #h#a#n#y#a# #t#e#r#s#e#n#y#u#m# #t#e#r#p#a#k#s#a#,# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #b#e#g#i#t#u# #m#e#n#c#i#n#t#a#i# #n#a#m#j#a# #b#e#r#m#a#r#g#a# #P#a#r#k# #i#t#u#.##

#'#'#b#a#i#k#l#a#h# #s#a#m#p#a#i# #b#e#r#t#e#m#u# #b#e#s#o#k# #Z#e#l#o#-#y#a#,# #s#e#l#a#m#a#t# #m#a#l#a#m#'#'# #u#j#a#r#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #d#a#n# #m#a#s#u#k# #k#e#d#a#l#a#m# #r#u#m#a#h#n#y#a#,# #Z#e#l#o# #t#e#r#s#e#n#y#u#m# #m#e#n#a#t#a#p# #p#i#n#t#u# #r#u#m#a#h# #m#e#w#a#h# #m#i#l#i#k# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#.##

#'#'#a#k#u# #m#e#n#c#i#n#t#a#i#m#u#'#'# #l#i#r#i#h# #Z#e#l#o# #s#e#m#b#a#r#i# #t#e#t#a#p# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #p#i#n#t#u# #m#e#w#a#h# #i#t#u# #w#a#l#a#h# #n#a#m#j#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #i#t#u# #s#u#d#a#h# #m#a#s#u#k# #k#e#d#a#l#a#m#n#y#a#,# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #b#e#r#j#a#l#a#n# #p#e#l#a#n# #Z#e#l#o# #p#u#n# #m#a#s#u#k# #k#e#d#a#l#a#m# #r#u#m#a#h# #y#a#n#g# #s#a#m#a# #m#e#w#a#h#n#y#a# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #m#i#l#i#k# #k#e#l#u#a#r#g#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#.##

##

##

#.##

##

##

#2# #b#u#l#a#n# #t#e#l#a#h# #b#e#r#l#a#l#u#,# #s#e#m#a#k#i#n# #h#a#r#i# #b#e#r#l#a#l#u# #c#i#n#t#a# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #k#e# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #s#e#m#a#k#i#n# #b#e#r#t#a#m#b#a#h#,# #b#a#h#k#a#n# #i#a# #s#e#p#e#r#t#i# #o#r#a#n#g# #g#i#l#a# #j#i#k#a# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #m#e#m#u#l#a#i# #a#k#s#i# #p#a#n#g#g#u#n#g#n#y#a#.##  
#Y#a# #b#e#g#i#t#u#l#a#h# #y#a#n#g# #n#a#m#a#n#y#a# #f#a#n#s#,# #a#p#a#p#u#n# #y#a#n#g# #b#i#a#s# #l#a#k#u#k#a#n# #a#k#a#n# #t#e#r#l#i#h#a#t# #b#e#g#i#t#u# #m#e#n#g#e#s#a#n#k#a#n# #d#i#m#a#t#a# #b#u#k#a#n#?##  
#s#e#t#i#a#p# #h#a#r#i# #d#a#n# #w#a#k#t#u# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#n#a#h# #l#e#l#a#h# #m#e#n#g#i#r#i#m# #m#e#n#t#i#o#n# #k#e# #t#w#i#t#t#e#r# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#,# #b#e#r#h#a#r#a#p# #n#a#m#j#a# #t#a#m#p#a#n# #i#t#u# #m#e#n#g#i#r#i#m# #b#a#l#i#k# #m#e#n#t#i#o#n#n#y#a#.##

#T#a#p#i# #p#a#s# #i#a# #n#y#a#l#a#k#a#n# #t#e#l#i#v#i#s#i#,# #j#a#n#t#u#n#g#n#y#a# #b#e#r#d#e#t#a#k# #c#e#p#a#t#,# #d#a#r#a#h#n#y#a# #m#e#n#g#a#l#i#r# #d#e#r#a#s# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #m#a#t#a# #y#a#n#g# #b#e#r#k#a#c#a#-#k#a#c#a#,# #b#a#g#a#i# #d#i#t#u#s#u#k# #b#e#r#b#a#g#a#i# #m#a#c#a#m# #b#e#n#d#a# #t#a#j#a#m# #,# #i#n#i# #s#u#n#g#g#u#h# #s#a#n#g#a#t# #s#a#k#i#t#,# #h#a#t#i#n#y#a# #s#e#s#a#k# #m#e#l#i#h#a#t# #b#e#r#i#t#a# #h#e#b#o#h# #d#i# #t#e#l#i#v#i#s#i# #m#e#n#g#a#b#a#r#k#a#n# #b#a#h#w#a# #n#a#m#j#a# #y#a#n#g# #i#a# #p#u#j#a#-#p#u#j#a# #b#e#r#n#a#m#a# #P#a#r#k# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l# #a#k#a#n# #b#e#r#t#u#n#a#n#g#a#n# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #n#a#m#j#a# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #y#a#n#g# #i#a# #k#e#t#a#h#u#i# #b#e#r#n#a#m#a# #D#o# #K#y#u#n#g#s#o#o#,# #s#e#t#a#u# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#,# #D#o# #K#y#u#n#g#s#o#o# #i#t#u# #a#d#a#l#a#h# #n#a#m#j#a# #m#a#n#i#s# #y#a#n#g# #m#e#n#j#a#d#i# #m#o#d#e#l# #d#i# #M#V# #k#e#m#a#r#i#n# #m#i#l#i#k# #B#A#P##

#'#'#B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n#-#a#h#'#'# ##

#Z#e#l#o# #l#a#n#g#s#u#n#g# #m#e#m#b#u#k#a# #p#i#n#t#u# #k#a#m#a#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #d#a#n# #t#a#k# #l#u#p#a# #k#a#m#e#r#a# #y#a#n#g# #s#e#l#a#l#u# #s#e#t#i#a# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #d#i# #t#a#n#g#a#n#n#y#a#.##

#'#'#k#a#u# #s#u#d#a#h# #m#e#n#d#e#n#g#a#r#n#y#a#?#'#'# #t#a#n#y#a# #Z#e#l#o# #h#a#t#i#-#h#a#t#i# #s#e#m#b#a#r#i# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #w#a#j#a#h# #c#a#n#t#i#k# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #y#a#n#g# #s#e#d#a#n#g# #m#e#n#a#h#a#n# #t#a#n#g#i#s#.##

#'#'#i#t#u# #p#a#l#i#n#g# #h#a#n#y#a# #h#o#a#x#,# #a#k#u# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#c#a#y#a# #a#k#a#n# #b#e#r#i#t#a# #i#t#u#!#'#'# #u#j#a#r# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #k#e#s#a#l# #d#a#n# #m#e#l#e#m#p#a#r# #k#e#r#a#s# #r#e#m#o#t# #T#v# #k#e# #a#r#a#h# #t#e#l#i#v#i#s#i# #b#e#s#a#r# #i#t#u# #s#e#h#i#n#g#g#a# #m#e#m#b#u#a#t# #k#a#c#a# #t#e#l#i#v#i#s#i# #m#e#w#a#h# #i#t#u# #r#e#t#a#k#.##

#'#'#k#a#l#a#u# #i#t#u# #a#s#l#i# #b#a#g#a#i#m#a#n#a#?#'#'##

#'#'#i#t#u# #h#a#n#y#a# #h#o#a#x#!# #A#k#u# #t#i#d#a#k# #p#e#r#c#a#y#a# #d#e#n#g#a#n# #b#e#r#i#t#a# #m#u#r#a#h#a#n# #i#t#u#'#'##

#'#'#t#a#p#i# #b#e#r#i#t#a# #i#t#u# #s#u#d#a#h# #d#i# #c#o#n#f#i#r#m# #o#l#e#h# #C#h#a#n#y#e#o#l#'#'##

#'#'#Z#e#l#o#,# #k#u#m#p#u#l#k#a#n# #b#a#j#u# #d#a#n# #k#e#b#u#t#u#h#a#n#m#u# #b#e#s#o#k# #k#i#t#a# #k#e# #k#o#r#e#a#'#'##

#'#'#M#W#O#!# #K#a#u# #b#e#r#c#a#n#d#a#?#'#'##

#'#'#t#i#d#a#k#,# #p#u#l#a#n#g#l#a#h#,# #b#e#s#o#k# #k#i#t#a# #b#e#r#t#e#m#u#,# #s#e#k#a#r#a#n#g# #a#k#u# #i#n#g#i#n# #s#e#n#d#i#r#i#'#'# #l#i#r#i#h# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #p#e#l#a#n#,# #Z#e#l#o# #m#e#n#g#a#n#g#g#u#k# #d#a#n# #b#e#r#j#a#l#a#n# #p#u#l#a#n#g# #k#e#r#u#m#a#h#n#y#a#.##

##

##

#.##

##

##

#D#i#s#i#n#i#l#a#h# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #s#e#k#a#r#a#n#g#,# #m#e#n#g#i#n#j#a#k#k#a#n# #k#a#k#i# #m#e#r#e#k#a# #d#i# #n#e#g#r#i# #g#i#n#s#e#n#g# #k#o#r#e#a#,# #d#i#m#a#n#a# #Z#e#l#o# #t#e#r#u#s# #s#a#j#a# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m# #a#p#a# #y#a#n#g# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #l#a#k#u#k#a#n# #t#a#n#p#a# #b#o#s#a#n# #d#a#n# #l#e#l#a#h# #i#a# #t#e#r#u#s# #d#a#n# #t#e#r#u#s# #m#e#r#e#k#a#m#.##

#'#'#k#a#j#j#a# #Z#e#l#o#-#y#a#,# #k#a#u# #i#n#i#'#'# #k#e#s#a#l# #B#a#e#k#h#y#u#n# #d#a#n# #m#e#n#d#o#r#o#n#g# #t#u#b#u#h# #t#i#n#g#g#i# # 


End file.
